When doors are installed onto structures, such as aircraft doors, it is important to avoid exceeding the angle tolerance of the door relative to the structure. This may avoid damage to the door attachment mechanism, such as hinges which may attach the door to the structure. Some of the prior art systems utilize angular encoders which may be installed onto the door to determine the angle measurement of the door during installation of the door to the structure. However, encoder systems and other types of systems may be difficult to install, may be difficult to read, may not provide instructions and/or warnings to the installer to avoid exceeding the angle tolerance of the door, and/or may have one or more other types of problems.
A system and/or method for monitoring an angle of a door is needed to decrease and/or eliminate one or more problems of one or more of the prior art systems and/or methods.